Flaw in the system
by Pandorathefirst
Summary: This is a scene of a play that I wrote for my English class. I changed the names so it will be fit for Klaroline. One shot / AU / KLAROLINE / Rated T because I'm paranoid


**CENTRAL LONDON. OPAL STREET. IN FRONT OF THE BLACKBURRY MANSION. EVENING**

**Rose: **What now? It is already late. We really should go back to the house.

**Caroline: **It is only 6 o'clock. Come now.

**Rose: **Your father won't be happy, you know that right?

**Caroline: **Oh well, I can't exactly sit around in a room for the rest of my life.

**Rose: **But you just turned 18! You still have plenty of time to live.

**Caroline: **I just turned 18. Exactly.

_Black car comes through the gates of the mansion. Stops in front of **Caroline**and **Rose**. **Caroline** opens the door. **Driver** rolls down the window._

**Driver: **Where to, Ms. Blackburry?

**Caroline: **Seaford street. To the Break-Day Pub.

_**Caroline** sits into the car. **Driver** looks at **Caroline** in the mirror. **Driver** looks worried. The car door is still opened._

**Caroline:** So Rose, are you coming or not?

**Rose:** Fine, but mark my words, your father will not like this.

**Caroline:** Who says he has to know?

_**Rose** sits into the car. **Rose** closes the door. **Rose** gulps and looks back at the mansion with a worried look as the car starts._

**LONDON. SEAFORD STREET. IN FRONT OF THE BREAK – DAY PUB. IN THE CAR. EVENING**

**Caroline:** Pick us up at 10.

_**Rose** gets out of the car. **Caroline** starts to get out but turns back. **Caroline** leans over the seats. **Caroline** slips 50 pounds to the **Driver**, touching his shoulder. **Driver** looks at **Caroline** through the mirror._

**Caroline:** Ask no questions, answer no question. Don't make a fuss about it and come unnoticed.

_**Driver** nods. **Caroline** exits the car._

**INT. BREAK – DAY PUB. EVENING **

_The pub is not busy and it is dimly lit. A few C**ouples** are dancing in the middle. Another few C**ouples** are sitting at the tables. A company of G**entlemen** are sitting at the bar. A lone S**tranger** is sitting at the bar. **Caroline** and **Rose** put down their coats. **Caroline** and **Rose** move to the bar and sit down._

**Caroline:** Let's get us some drinks, shall we?

**Rose:** Are you sure... _**Caroline**__ raises an eyebrow at __**Rose**__._ Yeah sure, why not. I'll have a Vodka Martini then.

**Caroline:** That's not how it works silly. You have to let the men buy you the drinks.

**Rose:** But we are alone and we don't exactly have our men with us. Or just men in general.

**Caroline:** That's why you have to let one of the gentlemen by you a drink.

**Rose:** I'm not sure if that's how it's supposed to be. I mean you can't exactly let strangers buy you drinks can you?

**Caroline:** Ah, Rose! You are so old fashioned. Watch and learn.

_**Caroline** turns to the right. **Caroline** leans on the bar. Waves at the** Stranger**. Flirts with the **Stranger. Stranger **flirts back. _

**Caroline:** See?

**Rose:** Are you out of your mind? Oh dear, he is coming over.

**Stranger:** Good evening, ladies.

_The **Stranger** is devilishly handsome. **Stranger** seizes **Caroline** up. _

**Stranger:** Can I offer both of you a drink?

**Rose:** No.

**Caroline:** It will be a Vodka Martini for her and a Gin and Sin for me.

_**Rose** kicks the stool of **Caroline**. The **Stranger** sits down next to **Caroline. Stranger **orders the drinks. The drinks arrive and are paid for by the **Stranger**. **Rose** is sipping her drink slowly and **Caroline** is drinking hers seductively. _

**Stranger:** So, What's your name sweetheart?

**Caroline:** No need for knowing it. With names come attachments. I don't need any of those.

**Stranger: **Very well.

_**Stranger **smirks. **Stranger **runs his hand up on the thigh of **Caroline. Rose **sees this and chokes on the drink that she has been sipping. **Caroline **smiles at the **Stranger **with a highly seductive look on her face. _

**Rose: **If you'll excuse us. I have to go to the ladies' room. Caroline, come.

_**Caroline **rolls her eyes. **Stranger **smiles and draws his hand back. **Caroline **and **Rose **go to the ladies' room. _

**INT. BREAK – DAY PUB. LADIES' ROOM. EVENING. **

**Rose: **Are you out of your mind, Caroline? You just met him. At least let him court you before you do anything foolish.

**Caroline: **Let him court me? Why? Just, so he can ask my father for my hand and then get married and have kids and do nothing for the rest of my life?

**Rose: **But what you are doing is not normal. Your father will not accept it. No one will, and what do you think this Stranger is like if he would agree to some kind of wicked agreement like this.

**Caroline: **Oh sweetie, men are men. They don't care about the details.

**_Caroline_**_ walks over to the mirror and fixes her bright red lipstick. _**_Rose_**_ walks to the door and holds it open._

**Rose:** Fine. But I will not be part of this. I'm going home now. Don't worry I won't tell your father but it will not end well Alice. Mark my words, it will not end well.

_**Rose **walks out of the ladies' room._

**INT. BREAK – DAY PUB. EVENING**

**Stranger: **Why did your friend just storm out?

**Caroline: **We just had a slight misunderstanding, but all is good now.

**Stranger: **Very well then, want to join me for another drink?

_**Caroline **and the **Stranger **have several more drinks._

_**Caroline: **_We should head out now. What do you say, your place?

**Stranger: **But miss, do you think I will let a complete stranger into my apartment?

_**Stranger** is being sarcastic and **Caroline** giggles and puts her hand on his arm, stroking it._

**LONDON. CARMELITE STREET. INFRONT OF THE 'BUILDING ON THE RIVERSHORE'. NIGHT.**

_The **Stranger** and **Caroline** just came out of the building. **Caroline's** hair is messed up and so is her lipstick. It is obvious that they were intimate. _

**Caroline: **Just so you know, there will be no attachments, no formalities, no courting, nothing.

**Stranger: **The less contact, the better for me, love.

**Caroline:** Good. Now take me home, I'm sure they are missing me already.

**Stranger:** So, when will see each other again?

**Caroline:** I will let you know when I have the need. Thank you stranger.

**Stranger:** No. Thank you, stranger.

_**Caroline** gets into the **Stranger's** car and smiles out the window. The **Stranger** starts the car and drives alongside the shore of the river. The moon is high and its light reflects on the water as they drive on. _


End file.
